1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording disk drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD). In particular, the invention relates to a recording disk drive comprising: a recording disk; and a shroud designed to face the peripheral end surface of the recording disk at a certain distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shroud is located at a location outside a magnetic recording disk in a hard disk drive (HDD), for example. A shroud surface is defined in the shroud so as to face the peripheral end surface of the magnetic recording disk at a certain distance. The shroud surface is defined along a predetermined cylindrical space. When the magnetic recording disk rotates, airflow is generated along the surface of the magnetic recording disk. The shroud surface serves to suppress turbulence of the airflow.
The shroud breaks at a range of the swinging movement of a head actuator. The break of the shroud induces turbulence of the airflow. The turbulence of the airflow induces vibration of the rotating magnetic recording disk. On the other hand, the airflow serves to suppress an increase in temperature in a heating component, such as an IC chip and a voice coil motor. It is therefore desired to effectively utilize the airflow induced during the rotation of the magnetic recording disk.